24fandomcom-20200223-history
24 references
This is a list of professional media which refer to ''24. Films ''Amado In this 2011 Mexican, Spanish-language film, the protagonist likens himself to Jack Bauer. An American Carol In the 2008 satire film, the character Michael Malone, watches a ticking digital clock countdown (complete with sound effects) to 7 PM, when the a terrorist bombing is supposed to take place. Kingsman: The Secret Service In this 2015 spy action-comedy, there is a scene where Arthur (Michael Caine) asks if Eggsy (Taron Egerton)'s pet pug's initials "J.B." stand for either "James Bond" or "Jason Bourne." Eggsy reveals that the dog's initials actually stand for "Jack Bauer." Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang In this 2005 Shane Black movie, Robert Downey Jr. points out a best boy in the credits "is someone's nephew." The best boy in question was named Jack Bauer. Thanks for Sharing In this 2012 comedy film, after Neil demands to know where Dede is, she says he just got "all Jack Bauer" on her. Television Acer advertisement * In August 2012, an Acer Ultrabook commercial was released with Kiefer Sutherland playing a character extremely similar to Jack Bauer, demanding to know how to make the best cupcakes. American Dad * Episode: Threat Levels * Date: 1 May 2005. * Event: Stan accidentally brings home a liquid contaminated with a deadly virus. The CIA puts the entire family on quarantine and, since they are supposed to die within a day, they decide to spend it watching the entire first season of 24 on DVD. BBC Red Nose Day 2011 * Episode: 24 Hour Panel People. * Date: 5–6 March 2011. * Event: In an advertisement for the 24-hour panel that David Walliams used to raise money for the charities that Red Nose Day supports, the style of 24 is spoofed to introduced the show. Watch it here. Bones * Episode: The Woman at the Airport. * Date: 25 January 2006. * Event: The murder victim's boyfriend, named Nick, played a terrorist who was killed on 24. The Boondocks * Episode: It's Goin' Down * Date: August 15, 2010 * Event: This episode of the satirical cartoon series The Boondocks is a parody of 24. A spoof of Jack Bauer, named Jack Flowers, is known for torturing terrorists by kicking their testicles. Flowers is assigned by his superiors to stop a bomb plot in the city of Woodcrest, allegedly planned by the "domestic terrorist" protagonist Huey Freeman, although it turns out to be a scheme hatched by an evil businessman named Ed Wuncler I. See the Boondocks wiki page. CalorieMate * The Japanese company CalorieMate has featured actor Kiefer Sutherland portraying Jack Bauer in a series of commercials promoting their energy supplements. The Colbert Report * Episode: Euphoria, Part 2. * Date: 5 April 2010. * Event: Host Stephen Colbert does a section on the Fox network's sudden cancellation of the show in its final season and include the memorable quotes from Bauer such as Day 5's "The only reason you're still alive is because I don't want to have to carry you" and Day 2's "I'm gonna need a hacksaw." For episode excerpt, click here. The Daily Show with Jon Stewart * Episode: * Date: 4 January 2010 * Event: Title host Jon Stewart makes a reference to the show as a punchline for a Karl Rove joke by replying: “72 hours? Jack Bauer could’ve caught the terrorists three times in that period!” Dead Ringers * Episode: Series 2, Episode 1. * Date: 7 July 2003. * Event: Impressionist Jon Culshaw plays English comedian Johnny Vegas in "24 pints", involving a race against time to drink 24 pints of beer before the pub shuts. In his drunken state, he thinks he is seeing double when the split screen appears, and he sends an agent to gather intelligence on the pub quiz machine answers. * Episode: Series 3, Episode 1. * Date: 10 May 2004. * Event: Jon Culshaw plays Jack Bauer, who tells Chloe that he doesn't care about fighting terrorists anymore as his Virgin Cable service has been discontinued and so he can't watch 24. He says he is on his way to Richard Branson's house to torture him. Dead Set * Episode: Episode 5. * Date: 1 November 2008. * Event: Whilst talking about breaking Patrick's ankles, Marky suggests cutting the Achilles tendon at the back of the heel to stop him from ever walking again. Space questions how he knows that, and Marky responds that he saw "Jack Bauer do it on the telly." Entourage * Episode: "No Cannes Do" * Date: 26 August 2007 * Event: While waiting at LAX to get to the Cannes Film Festival, Turtle asks Johnny "Drama" Chase (played by Kevin Dillon, who also guest starred in 24 during Season 2) if he'd ever seen 24. The Emmy Awards * Episode: 58th Annual Award Ceremony * Date: 27 August 2006 * Event: In the opening segment, host Conan O'Brien has a conversation with Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian whilst trying to find his away to the awards. Family Guy * Episode: Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure (also part three of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story). * Date: 21 May 2006. * Event: The episode opened with a 24-style opening recapping the previous two episodes. Kiefer Sutherland provided the "Previously on Family Guy" narration. Gilmore Girls * Episode: Super Cool Party People. * Date: 25 April 2007. * Event: Lorelai proclaimed, "You know how Jack Bauer should torture terrorists? Make them go car shopping with their exes." Happy Endings * Episode: Your Couples, Friends & Neighbors * Date: 20 April 2011. * Event: In this episode, Casey Wilson tells Elisha Cuthbert's character that maybe she could get things done if she had a dad who worked for CTU in a 24-hour period. There is also a reference to the infamous cougar episode of Season 2. House, M.D. * Episode: Euphoria, Part 2. * Date: 3 May 2006. * Event: House responds sarcastically to an emergency by saying, "Ooh, Level 3. You should call Jack Bauer." * Episode: Whatever It Takes. * Date: 6 November 2007. * Event: When House was called into the CIA to assist an ill agent, he walks through a hallway and says "This looks much better on 24", and when he opens the door into an office and sees an attractive lady, he then says "I take that back". * Episode: The Down Low. * Date: 11 January 2010. * Event: House shouts "I NEED THE DRUGS" to a patient's partner who is involved with cocaine dealing. When the man does not respond House says "Hmm, it worked with Jack Bauer." In Plain Sight * Episode: S4EP4 Double the Blindside. * Date: 25 May 2011. * Event: The main characters briefly make humorous references about Bauer, Chloe, CTU and even let out a "Damn It!" at the very end. It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia * Episode: S03E14 Bums: Making A Mess All Over The City * Date: 8 November 2007. * Event: The gang buys a junkyard cat along with a cop car. Dennis mentions cat's name on several occasions: "Do not refer to him as a junkyard cat, he has a name - Agent Jack Bauer!" "All right, let's get you back to CTU Agent Bauer" "Goddamnit Jack Bauer, you really are the man!". Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Date: Summer 2006. * Event: Attempting to cash in on "24," Conan O'Brien showed episodes of "60," a parody show made up of 60 episodes with each episode lasting for one second within the same minute. Although the story was revealed in one second increments, each episode also featured a lengthy opening sequence complete with a "The following takes place between..." voice over. In the show, Canadian Special Agent Chuck Aloo tries to stop the Prime Minister from eating a sandwich with mustard. The Loop * Episode: Season 2, Episode 3. * Date: 17 June 2007. * Event: When everyone is talking about what to give the boss, the Indian guy says he is going to give Russ a "walk-on part on the hit television show 24." Sam then says "Wait, wait, what?" Then the Indian man makes a sarcastic comment saying "What? You dont know 24? Oh sure, its an hour long drama starring Kiefer Suthermund as a maverick anti-terrorism agent. Its very real. Every time you watch it, the FBI calls." Sam says "No! No, I know what 24 is? Its propping up a network" showing how oblivious he is concerning "24". Lucky Star * Episode: Season 1, Episode 17. * Date: 29 July 2007. * Event: A birthday party is being prepared for Konata by her family. The events in the scene occur from 4:15 PM to 6:00 PM and feature the split screen and ticking clock. MADtv * Episode: Season 9, Episode 20. * Date: 10 April 2004. * Event: MADtv did a parody of 24, featuring actress Elisha Cuthbert. In the sketch, Cuthbert becomes angered when she realizes that she has been asked to do a 24 parody, which she finds too obvious. * Episode: Season 10, Episode 21. * Date: 7 May 2005. * Event: MADtv castmember Bobby Lee did a parody of 24, which led to a recurring sketch by him, entitled 24 with Bobby Lee. In one instance of the sketch (Season 12 Episode 12), 24 actress Mary Lynn Rajskub was involved, waking up next to Masi Oka, castmember of NBC's Heroes. In the sketch shown during Episode 9 of Season 3, Jack Bauer, played by Dan Oster, used his brutal interrogation skills on an old man and an orangutan. Magical Circle Guru Guru * Episode: "Chapter 19: Sing! The Tower of Batoha!" * Date: 14 November 2017. * Event: When Queen Planano awakens and opens fire on Kaya and Prince Raid's henchmen with a gatling gun-like weapon, a 24 countdown appears on screen. My Name is Earl * Episode: "My Name is Alias" * Date: 19 February 2009. * Event: In a spoof of 24's split screen style, at the beginning and end of the mid-episode interval a split screen involving Darnell and his father deactivating a bomb was shown. The Newsroom * Episode: "What Kind of Day Has It Been" * Date: 14 December 2014 * Event: There are several references to Kiefer Sutherland speaking about the final season of 24. Ninja Warrior * Episode: Sasuke 22 * Date: Spring 2009. * Event: During this tournament, Japanese contestants portraying Barack Obama and Jack Bauer respectively competed in one tricky scenario. The latter man portraying Bauer ended up falling off one of the stages into the muddy water, losing the contest, while Obama managed to jump to victory. For more on this event, visit the Ninja Warrior wikia directory for this episode or watch the video clip highlighted here. The Office * Episode: The Job. * Date: 10 May 2007. * Event: Dwight Schrute says, "My ideal choice? Jack Bauer. But he is unavailable, fictional, and overqualified," while speaking about his second in command. Rules of Engagement * Episode: The Young and The Restless. * Date: 19 February 2007. * Event: Russell has a girlfriend with him. Russell says about how old she is, and reveals her age as 24. Russell says "Call Jack Bauer, cause she's 24". The Sarah Jane Adventures * Episode: Prisoner of the Judoon, Part 1 * Date: October 15, 2009 * Event: The series protagonists encounter a Judoon, an alien police race, who was tracking an alien fugitive on Earth. When the Judoon attempts to insist that they aided the alien's escape, one of the protagonists, Rani, states "who do you think you are, Jack Bauer?" Scrubs * Episode: Our Dear Leaders. * Date: 26 January 2010. * Event: Lucy says that her idol is "the [[Allison Taylor|lesbian President from 24]], referencing the fact that Cherry Jones is a lesbian. Sesame Street * Episode: 4107. * Date: 29 December 2005. * Event: A sketch on the children's program Sesame Street featured a segment titled simply "24." The sketch lasted 24 seconds and consisted of a Muppet version of Jack Bauer trying to pull himself up from the side of a cliff. At the end, he realizes that he's only hanging a few inches off the ground, so he drops down and walks away. Furthermore, Sesame Street's "24" is Count von Count's favorite show, as he enjoys counting each of the 24 seconds. The Simpsons * Episode: 24 Minutes. * Date: 20 May 2007. * Event: The whole episode was created as a spoof of the 24 format, including a faux "Previously on the Simpsons" section as well as using splitscreens throughout. The episode was written by Ian Maxtone-Graham. The episode won the 2008 Annie Award for Writing in an Animated Television Production. * Bullies attempt to unleash a stink bomb in the annual Springfield Elementary bake sale. In an effort to stop them, the school's Counter Truancy Unit release Bart Simpson in a Jack Bauer-esque character as a temporary field agent. In pursuit of the bullies Bart mistakenly contacts Jack Bauer, voiced by Kiefer Sutherland. The latter angyly asks Chloe O'Brian, voiced by Mary Lynn Rajskub, who was calling him. Later in the episode the school is surrounded by Jack Bauer and his TAC team. Bauer claims to have utilised all of his forces together to locate Bart, who he thought prank-called him earlier in the day. In the background, a nuclear bomb is seen to explode, much like in the events of "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am." Bauer explains that no-one should worry as the bomb went off in Shelbyville, Springfield's rival. * Louis Lombardi was originally set to star as Edgar Stiles and die during the episode, but the idea was scrapped by the producers. South Park * Episode: "The Snuke" * Date: * Event: The whole episode is a parody of 24, utilizing the real time format as well as the counter-terrorism theme. Recurring 24 plot elements such as nuclear terrorism, government surveillance, and torture are also featured. * Cartman suspects his new classmate, Bahir (a Muslim), of being a terrorist. He and Kyle learn that Hillary Clinton is holding a rally in South Park, and Cartman calls the president to warn that the rally is in danger. The CIA are sent to investigate and, using a "bomb-sniffing pig," detect a nuclear device hidden in Clinton's vagina. Believing that Bahir holds the detonator, Cartman tortures Bahir's parents by injecting himself with apple juice and farting in their faces. He eventually tracks down Bahir but both are soon captured by Russian mercenaries. The lead mercenary reveals that the bomb is just a diversion so that the British can invade and "end the American Revolution." Government agents then raid the mercenaries and secure the detonator, and the 18th-century style British fleet is destroyed by fighter jets. Cartman later admits that he was wrong about Bahir being a terrorist but refuses to apologize, claiming his bigotry saved the day. * In the episode commentary, writer-creator Trey Parker mentions that he first started watching 24 after buying the fifth season on DVD, and found himself binge-watching the show late into the night after swearing to watch only one more episode. Both Parker and Matt Stone particularly loved Season 5, especially the performances of Gregory Itzin and Jean Smart. They also revealed that the the producers of 24 had held a screening of the episode on the CTU set and enjoyed it so much that they sent South Park Studios a prop of one of the suitcase nukes from the show as a thank-you gift.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzroFCLp9Zs * Stargate SG-1 * Episode: 200 * Date: 18 August 2006. * Event: After throwing ideas back and forth for a movie of Wormhole X-Treme!, one idea was for the team of protagonists to escape from a planet with Jaffa and Replicators in 38 seconds. The movie's producer, Martin Lloyd proposed to use a "ticking clock" during the time of the escape, even though main character Daniel Jackson thought the idea was "ridiculous". 30 Rock * Episode: Somebody to Love * Date: 15 November 2007. * Event: Jack Donaghy informs Liz Lemon that he is going to a party honoring Robert Novak that is being hosted by John McCain and Jack Bauer. Liz thinks that he is joking, but he assures her, "John McCain is very real." Time Bokan 24 * Episode: Episode 7 * Date: 12 November 2016. * Event: The episode starts with male protagonist Tokio watching 48 on his laptop, a parody of 24, before being greeted by Calen. Top Gear * Episode: Season 9, Episode 1. * Date: 28 January 2007. * Event: The regular hosts attempted to resurface around two miles of countryside road in 24 hours. The work started on 9:07am and managed to have completed the challenge just before the deadline, with a few minutes to spare. They used the split screen and the ticking clock, with a very similar style to the 24 series. * Episode: 'Season 22, Episode 2. * '''Date: '''1 February 2015. * '''Event: '''Kiefer Sutherland was the 'Star in the Reasonably Priced Car' in this episode and drove the Top Gear Test Track. ''The Tower of Druaga * '''Episode: '''Season 2, Episode 3. * '''Date: '''22 January 2009. * '''Event: As the anime counts down to the avalanche ending, a countdown similar to 24's ticking clock can be heard. Magazines MAD Magazine MAD Magazine has spoofed 24 notably on five occasions. * In Issue #429 (May 2003), MAD did a feature length, 6 page spoof of Season 2, entitled "24 Viewers", suggesting that the show had only this many fans. It featured "Jerk" and "Dim Sour", "President Calmer", "Brazen", "Ninny", "Kake", amongst others. The strip ends with a nuclear weapon exploding. See Jack Bauer in other media for more information on this parody. * In Issue #454 (June 2005), MAD posed some "Pesky Questions for the Cast of 24", including "What is the name of the teamster whose sole job on the show is to operate the machine that keeps Kiefer Sutherland's face from ever smiling?", and "Everyone's up for 24 hours - why doesn't anyone yawn?". This feature had caricature images of the Season 4 cast. * In Issue #467 (July 2006), MAD asked "How Does Jack Bauer Spend the Rest of the Month?", and showed his calendar which featured comical inclusions such as "Payday! 24 Hours of Overtime!", and "Have Chloe run Level 5 decryption on cable box so I can watch the Ultimate Fighting Championship for free this weekend". * In Issue #476 (April 2007), MAD featured some "Less Than Action Packed Outtakes from 24", which featured images from the premiere of Season 6, but with comical quotes attached. * In Issue #489 (May 2008), MAD created "MAD's Do-It-Yourself 24 Season 7 Plotline", which featured a series of boxes that readers can choose from to make different storylines, most of which make fun of 24. Music 24: Season Two: The Musical 24: Season Two: The Musical is a parody of Day 2 in Broadway musical form composed and performed by Jon and Al Kaplan. The "performers" include characters such as Jack and Kim Bauer, David and Sherry Palmer, Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, George Mason, Nina Myers, Mike Novick, Kate, Marie, and Bob Warner, Ralph Burton, Syed Ali, Mandy, Lonnie McRae, and the cougar. Though clearly satirical, the lyrics accurately follow the story of several episodes, often using actual lines of dialogue. * Official website Megadeth: United Abominations Jack Bauer is referenced on the liner notes for this album, credited as the "former Special Agent in Charge, Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles." He appears as having written the introduction to the album. The actual text was written by Matt Michnovetz. Say Anything: "That Is Why" 24 is referenced in the second verse. 'And yes I know my addictions run the gamut. The drugs, the smokes, the booze, the 24.' Video games ''Alpha Protocol'' In the 2010 video game Alpha Protocol, the player can choose one of three stances to speak to characters in. Each stance reflects the personality of an action hero with the initials "J.B.": "professional" refers to Jason Bourne, "suave" refers to James Bond, and "aggressive" refers to Jack Bauer. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Advertised on the radio and on billboards in the game world is an action drama on the Weazel network, titled 72, about a man who must fight terrorism by interrogating "every person of color" and staying up for 72 hours straight. Though not seen, the show is a tongue-in-cheek parody of 24. ''World of Warcraft'' There is an NPC called 'Jack Bauden'. When you interact with him during a quest he says "I'm SI:7 Agent Jack Bauden. This is the longest day of my life." Other ''24 XXX: An Axel Braun Parody'' In February 2014, award-winning adult film director Axel Braun announced plans to direct a porn parody of 24, titled 24 XXX: An Axel Braun Parody, featuring Kurt Lockwood as Jack Bauer. The parody also features appearances by characters such as Kim Bauer, Nina Myers, Chloe O'Brian, Michelle Dessler, Mandy, Dan Mounts, Rick Allen, Tony Almeida and Sherry Palmer as well as featuring Ron Jeremy as a comedic version of himself being interrogated by Jack Bauer. http://business.avn.com/articles/video/Axel-Braun-Starts-Production-on-24-Parody-549790.html Galacticast "Another 24 Hours" is an episode of the internet podcast Galacticast. It is a parody of 24. Real sound effects from the show are used, but the voices were all impersonated by Rudy Jahchan and Casey McKinnon. Jack Bauer goes to Chloe O'Brien to ask about threats, but is told there is none. He reluctantly goes to his desk and does nothing for several hours. He then calls in a fake bomb threat and even tortures the mailman as a way to relief the boredom. * Audio of the podcast LAPD PSA On 19th May 2014 the Northeast division of the LAPD released a PSA about leaving valuables unattended, in the style of 24. Jack Bauer is tortured by pirates before being informed by Chloe that someone is trying to break into his vehicle, whereupon he escapes and runs to his car. He arrives to find that the LAPD have arrested the culprit and return his iPad. The PSA features music from the 24 soundtrack and the opening graphics from the show, and 20th Century Fox and Bruce Margolis are thanked in the credits. * PSA on Youtube Category:24